


Mini-Mort's Breaking of Magical Girls

by teecup_angel



Series: Consequences of A Binding Ritual [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: ... kinda, Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, Emotional Manipulation, Established Relationship, Future Fic, Harry and Voldemort are not 'good' parents, Kid Fic, M/M, Magical Girls, OC-centered, Parent Harry, Parent Voldemort, apathetic!Harry, insane!Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 00:43:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4586493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teecup_angel/pseuds/teecup_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/4533741">Family Visit</a>, focusing on Mini-Mort and his breaking of the Magical Girls... kinda...</p><p>Also known as Siri showing that he is the son of Lord Voldemort and Harry Potter...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mini-Mort's Breaking of Magical Girls

**Author's Note:**

> Due to popular demands (or, actually, just the fabulous guys who commented that they wanted this), here is a one-shot of Siri showing he is, in fact, the son of Tom Marvolo Riddle
> 
> Warning:  
> 1 Unbeta'ed like always  
> 2 All warnings in [Consequences of a Binding Ritual](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4177266) and [Family Visit](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4533741) applies here  
> 3 This is a sequel to [Family Visit](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4533741) so read that first  
> 4 Siri is a creepy child (well... it's obvious now that he's a teenager) with questionable morality  
> 5 The Five Magical Girls are based on Pretty Cure (take your pick) and Puella Magica Madoka (hahaha, just a teeny-eensy bit)... oh! And Super Sentai/Power Rangers... (but Pretty Cure is considered to be like Super Sentai for magical girls already...)  
> 6 The Five Magical Girls' lines were really embarrassing to write, okay?!  
> 7 I'm trash so the Magical Girls are typical anime stereotypes (kinda)  
> 8 So. Many. OCs. I'm. Drowning. (naaahh, just Harrymort kids and the five Magical Girls). THIS IS OC-CENTRIC!!!  
> 9 Siri's obviously OP... considering he is the son of Voldemort, that's an obvious conclusion, I suppose  
> 10 Might have hints of what's in store in CaBR  
> 11 This is loooonnnnggggggggg  
> 12 I hate action scenes. I really do. My vocabulary is too limited for this...  
> 13 Narration changes Siri's name from Siri to Makarios then back to Siri because... uuuhh... changing POVs? XD
> 
>  
> 
> Hasty doodles in obvious Japanese order forms to accompany this one-shot because I'm trash:
> 
>  
> 
> _(chibis of the five Magical Girls because I needed quick reference on what to describe)_  
> [](http://imgur.com/eELVcyo)  
> 
> 
>  
> 
> _(chibis of Siri and Remy... with Magical Girl Remy plus... cameos) (if anyone is wondering, Remy's flower motif is Red Spider Lilies because... preference)_  
> [](http://imgur.com/fUy9VlA)  
> 

::::::::: Experiment 0: Homework :::::::::

  
  
"This is ridiculous." Siri commented, caressing Remy's hair subconsciously.

  
Remy preened at her brother's caressing and pointed at one of the magical photo their father's lackeys (Death Eaters) managed to take, "I like this one. She's pretty."

  
"I am to honestly believe that these five girls were able to put a halt to our father's conquest? Five girls?" Siri repeated, pursing his lips when he realized his mother had said something similar just a day ago. Remy didn't mind that her brother wasn't listening to her, relaxing under her brother's soft caresses and patting the hand currently resting on her tummy.

  
He had spent the rest of the day reading all about these Magical Girls and watching pensieve memories from Rabastian, Rodolphus and other Death Eaters who had the 'misfortune' on being the Magical Girls' 'monster of the week'.

  
It was... baffling...

  
"There is nothing special about them. They have no real element of surprise. This so-called power of friendship Father was talking about is simply the perfect teamwork between them. It's not even perfect at all... They leave themselves open for a counterattack in many instances." Siri concluded, placing Remy on the table so he can get up. From behind him, Rabastian and Draco twitched.

  
They... may have kept some... memories away from their Prince.

  
Because they were so embarrassing...

  
Siri turned towards them, his eyes narrowing as he asked bluntly, "How can five teenage witches who still, apparently, go to school defeat you?"

  
"We have never been defeated by them." Rabastian corrected.

  
"But you all have yet to defeat them, correct?" Siri retorted with a raised eyebrow. Siri sighed and turned towards Remy as he mumbled, "I must be missing something."

  
Remy waved a magical photo in front of Siri and said, "I like this one! Can we play with her?"

  
Siri took the photo from Remy's hand and stared at it. It was a photo of one of the Magical Girls with what seemed to be long red hair and red eyes. Siri shook his head and said softly, "I'm sorry, Remy. We must be sure of the one we will play with the most."

  
Remy tilted her head and asked, "Field trip?"

  
Siri's lips curved into an amused smirk as he replied, "Yes, I suppose that would be our best course of action. Come, Remy."

  
Remy opened her arms and let her brother take her into his arms, wrapping her arms around her brother's neck and nuzzling his cheek. Remy giggled at the low annoyed growl Siri made but remained quiet, watching Rabastian and Draco as Siri ordered, "Assemble seven Death Eaters. I want non-bloodthirsty ones who aren't foolish enough to make unnecessary risk. Once you've assembled them, wait for us in the Apparation room."

  
Rabastian and Draco bowed and replied, "Yes, My Prince."

  


  


::::::::: Experiment 1: Key Variable :::::::::

  
  


Rabastian and Draco, together with seven other Death Eaters, didn't have to wait for long. Three minutes since they arrived in the Apparation room, Siri walked in, followed by Luna who was holding Remy in her arms.

  
Siri had changed from his simple black robes into his official Death Eater robes. Even though Siri (and Harry) didn't officially join Voldemort in his world conquest (or, as Harry liked calling it, Tom's Unnecessary Megalomaniac Tendencies), he was still provided with Death Eaters robes. It was just like the rest of them. The only difference was the mask that Siri now wore. Siri's mask was a replica of their Lord's serpentine glamour, a pure white mask without any mouth, slits for the nose and empty sockets that showed their Prince's eerily red eyes. Behind him, Luna was wearing plain black robes with the hood up. She wore a black lace veil as well. In her arms, Remy wore a long sleeved black dress, black ballerina shoes and a black hooded mantle with frills at the ends. Both of their robes were pinned with a silver brooch that had the symbol of a triangle enclosing a vertical line surrounded by a circle.

  
Siri silently covered Luna and his sister with the Invisibility Cloak from his mother before turning towards the Death Eaters and ordered, "We will apparate in the nearest Magical Community that Father had been meaning to subjugate for... days now."

  
The Death Eaters twitched at the reminder of their failures but Siri paid them no attention, "I have my father's permission to use each and every one of you as I see fit. Fortunately for you lot, my objective is not to subjugate the community at any cost. I'll leave that to the the poor souls Father picks. My objective is to see first hand these so called Magical Girls."

  
"What would you order us to do then, My Prince?" Rabastian asked with a slight bow.

  
"Do what you all do best." Everyone can hear the amused teasing tone in Siri's voice, "Wreck havoc and strike fear to all who oppose my father's rule. Lure these so-called Defenders of Justice with your evil deeds."

  
"As you command, My Prince." Every Death Eater bowed and, without a single word, each one apparated all at the same time towards the community Siri had talked about.

  
Siri took a step forward and said, "I'll be counting on you, Luna."

  
"Your wish shall be done, Siri." Luna's dreamy voice was heard from behind Siri and the young wizard heard the distinct pop of someone disapparating.

  
Siri took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

  
A second later, he had disapparated as well.

  
When Siri opened his eyes, he was in the middle of a Magical Community that seemed to be a cross between Diagon Alley and an overly populated Chinese muggle market.

  
Screams echoed all over the market as various Chinese wizards and witches tried to run away from the Death Eaters in a panicked manner. Some of the Chinese wizards and witches tried to fight back but they were easily picked off by the Death Eaters who paired with one another. Siri began walking forward, followed closely by Rabastian.

  
"We seemed to have caught them off-guard." Rabastian informed him, "The Mo Qishi have yet to arrive."

  
"Oh?" Siri replied in a bored tone.

  
Siri had read about the Chinese Magical Communities and its Ministry of Magic, something he would usually do when his Father has set his eyes on that specific Magical Country. Mo Qishi were the Chinese equivalent of Aurors if he remembered correctly.

  
Siri sighed in resignation and drawled, "Well, I suppose if it's possible, I guess we can subjugate this community before our dear Chinese Aurors arrive. Tell the others to focus on securing the entire perimeter but to not force themselves if it's not possible."

  
Rabastian bowed and acknowledged, "As my prince commands."

  
Siri stopped and stared at a cart toppled on the ground as Rabastian left his side. He walked towards it and flicked his wrist, levitating the cart before throwing it to the side without a care if it hit anything.

  
... It hit a random Chinese wizard trying to run away.

  
Siri crouched next to the rubble, observing the crushed man underneath, and inquired, "Are you still alive?"

  
A middle-aged Chinese wizard began talking to him in what Siri assumed to be Mandarin, choking blood at random intervals. A quick glance all over the man showed that his lower half was most probably crushed.

  
Siri finally took out his wand and chanted the Translation charm, making sure to cast Mandarin and Cantonese before adding Japanese to the languages be sure.

  
"You deserve a thousand deaths!"

  
Ah.

  
Death threats...

  
Of course.

  
Siri placed his wand between the man's eyes as he stated, "A thousand deaths would be insufficient to my parents, I'm afraid. As for me and my sister, well... one death would be enough. But that is not what you meant, is it?"

  
Siri tilted his head and mused, "How strange. Here you are, weak and dying, yet instead of asking for help, you bark as loud as you can. Is this what you people call pride? Why? Why not beg for help?"

  
Rather than letting the man answer with his lips, Siri stared into his eyes. The man's eyes widened before he screamed. The man continued to scream as Siri began picking out his memories, paying no heed to the force he used to take each and every one of them. He started with the memories of the man's family.

  
He watched each one with detached interest...

  
Shattering the feelings which accompanied each and every single one of them as he discards them.

  
Legilemency had always been Siri's favorite spell. It was the first spell his father had taught him. Years of using the spell had made Siri a master in it. And it was because he had mastered Legilemency that he had began experimenting with how far he can manipulate other's minds.

  
This was the result of that.

  
Instead of simply attacking the mind, Siri was able to manipulate it to a certain extent. He could take the memories and the feelings which accompany them, either break them or change them to his liking. It took more focus and more time but it was fascinating. Breaking into the minds of those that have mastered Occlumency were the best.

  
It was so much better than Crucio.

  
"Burning Beam!"

  
Siri disapparated away from the screaming man, apparating a few feet away. Siri watched as a fiery beam hit where he had been standing just seconds ago. He turned to where the beam originated from and tilted his head at the sight he saw.

  
Standing on the rooftop of a shop were five girls, each wearing what can only be described as some kind of girly uniform his godmother would most probably buy for Remy.

  
"That's as far as you go, Death Eater!" The one in the middle, a young girl with fiery red hair tied to a high ponytail by an overly large red ribbon and matching red eyes, pointed at Siri. She wore a sleeveless white collared shirt with a red butterfly-shaped ribbon pinned on her collar by a red gem. Her skirt ended two inches above her knees and Siri could see she was wearing black cycling shorts underneath. Her skirt was pure red with crisscrossing ribbons on both sides and a big red ribbon at the back. She wore white ankle-high boots with red ribbons on the side over a pair of thigh high white socks. Both of her hands were covered by red fingerless gloves and she wielded a silver sword with a big red gem on the middle of the guard in her right hand. She lowered her hand and pointed her sword at Siri as she proclaimed, "Your reign of terror ends here!"

  
She pointed her sword at the sky as she continued, "Blessed by Fire and Pride! My sword shall cut evil asunder."

  
She placed her sword in front of her with her other hand touching the blade as she announced, "Camellia Red!"

  
Siri couldn't help but blink as red Camellia flowers appeared around the girl (Camellia Red?).

  
The girl next to her proclaimed, "Blessed by Water and Belief!"

  
This girl had long wavy blue hair and matching blue eyes. Her long wavy blue hair was tied to a half-ponytail by a big blue ribbon at the back. She wore a white collared shirt with short sleeves and a blue butterfly-shaped ribbon pinned on her collar by a blue gem. Her skirt ended two inches above her knees but she wore no cycling shorts. Instead she wore white stocking underneath. Her skirt was pure blue with crisscrossing ribbons on both sides and a huge blue ribbon at the back. She wore a pair of blue ballerina shoes. She had no gloves on and she held a small shield on her right arm. She bowed, her right hand by her knees while her left hand stretched towards the sky, "My shield shall protect the innocents from evil!"

  
Dear Merlin...

  
Were they seriously going to continue this kind of pattern?

  
She stood straight and placed her right arm in front of her heart while she placed her left hand on her waist, "Tweedia Blue!"

  
Blue Tweedia flowers appeared around the blue haired girl.

  
"Blessed by Thunder and Passion!" The girl on Camellia Red's other side grinned as she pushed her legs apart and placed her clenched fists by her sides.

  
This girl had short yellow hair and matching yellow eyes. Her short hair was clipped on the left side by two yellow clips decorated by a yellow ribbon at the end. She wore a white collared sleeveless shirt with a yellow butterfly-shaped ribbon pinned on her collar by a yellow gem. Instead of a skirt, she wore a pure yellow puffed shorts with crisscrossing ribbons on both sides and a huge yellow ribbon at the back. She wore a pair of thigh high white socks and a pair of yellow rubber shoes. She wore a pair of white gloves which seemed to glow a pale yellow hue. She placed her fists in front of her and moved her right foot forward as she proclaimed, "My fists shall beat evil to defeat!"

  


She kicked the air in front of her before proclaiming, "Canna Yellow!"

  
Yellow Canna flowers appeared around the yellow haired girl.

  
Siri internally wondered which Death Eater should be Crucioed for this.

  
... Why the hell did none of them thought of giving him a pensieve memory of this?!

  
The girl next to Tweedia Blue (Merlin have mercy upon Siri's doubtful sanity, they're not yet done?!) took a step forward. She placed her hand by her chest and Siri could only watch in bafflement as a stuffed brown teddy bear skipped next to her, mimicking her actions. "Blessed by Earth and Good Nature!"

  
This girl had shoulder length pink hair and matching pink eyes. Her hair was kept tidy by a pink hairband with small pink ribbons at each end. She wore a white collared puffed-sleeved shirt with a pink butterfly-shaped ribbon pinned on her collar by a pink gem. Her puffed skirt ended an inch below her knees and was puffed with crisscrossing ribbons on both sides and a huge pink ribbon at the back. She wore white stockings and a pair of pink closed three inches platform shoes. She elegantly twirled before stopping to face Siri which the teddy bear mimicked, "My dolls shall hug evil to submission!"

  
Dolls? As in... plural...?

  
And hug?

  
Seriously?!!

  
She curtsied which the teddy bear mimicked, "Peach Pink!"

  
Pink Peach Blossoms appeared before the pink haired girl.

  
The final girl aimed both her guns at Siri with crossed arms as she announced, "Blessed by Wind and Truth!"

  
This girl had long purple hair and matching purple eyes. She wore small white military beret with a wing-shaped ribbon pinned on the side. She also wore a white collared sleeveless shirt with a purple butterfly-shaped ribbon pinned on her collar by a purple gem. Her pencil skirt ended an inch above her knees with crisscrossing ribbons on both sides and a huge purple ribbon at the back. She wore black thigh high socks and a pair of white knee high military boots. Her arms were covered by detached white sleeves that covered her hands, leaving only the barrels of her twin pistols visible. She twirled her guns as she proclaimed, "My bullets shall pierce evil!"

  
She aimed her guns at Siri once more as she proclaimed, "Anemone Purple!"

  
Purple Anemone flowers appeared around the purple haired girl.

  
Siri observed the five girls silently for a few seconds.

  
Seconds which turned into minutes.

  
The five girls and Siri continued to stare at one another.

  
Somewhere out there, Siri swore he could hear his mother laughing so hard he couldn't breath.

  
When Siri's mental timer hit three minutes, Siri tilted his head to the side as a silent question.

  
"Um... this one seems strange, Camellia Red." Peach Pink (... was Siri seriously calling them such embarrassing names in his mind?!) said, her teddy bear in front of her mimicking a south-pawed boxer.

  
Hahaha.

  
South-pawed teddy bear...

  
... Siri seriously wanted to bang his head to the nearest wall.

  
"Who cares! If he's not going to attack us then-!"

  
Siri's eyes momentarily widened when Canna Yellow disappeared from the rooftop, appearing right in front of him. Yellow Cana's lips curved into a grin as she announced, "First Strike! Thunder Impact!"

  
Siri waved his free hand, casting a wandless and silent Protego while Canna's fist came barreling towards him. Siri watched as a fist crackling with electricity hit his Protego.

  
Siri took a step back at the backlash of the Protego shield reflecting the blow. Canna staggered back but quickly recovered, cartwheeling away from Siri.

  
"Canna Yellow!" The four shouted, jumping off the rooftop.

  
"Diffindo." Siri hissed, waving his wand at a slashing form towards Canna. His spell was deflected by Tweedia Blue's shield.

  
"Burning Slash!" Siri rolled to his side as Camellia Red slashed the air where he had been, an arc of flames appearing at where her sword had slashed the air.

  
"Diffindo." Siri hissed quietly, slashing towards Camellia Red before he rolled away from her. Blue Star was immediately right in front of her, blocking his spell.

  
"Bullet Wind Dance!" Siri staggered as his Protego shield was bombarded by curving bullets from all directions. Anemone Purple continued firing while Canna Yellow rushed towards him, her right fist readied.

  
"Electric-"

  
All of their eyes widened when Siri dashed towards Canna, his hand raised. Siri grabbed Canna by the head, staring straight to Canna's eyes. Canna's entire body froze and she gasped as Siri forcefully entered her mind.

  
_"I'm going to be the strongest witch ever!"_

  
Dull.

  
Siri threw Canna Yellow to the ground and evaded Camellia Red's sword as she screamed, "Canna Yellow!"

  
Anemone Purple and Tweedia Blue rushed towards them. Anemone Purple jumped and began firing in the air while Tweedia Blue skidded in front of Canna Yellow, shield raised to guard both of them.

  
Siri disapparated just as a hail of bullets rained down on him, apparating behind Anemone Purple and firing spells in rapid succession as he aimed his wand at Anemone Purple, "Expulso. Confringo. Bombarda."

  
Anemone Purple blocked his Expulso with her guns, staggering at the impact. She lost her footing when Confringo blast one of her gun out of her hand.

  
"Burning Beam!" Camellia Red shouted, exploding Siri's Bombarda at the center of her fiery beam.

  
Siri stepped back and chanted another Protego, just in time to block Camellia Red's flaming sword. Camellia Red staggered but shouted, "Not yet! Anemone Purple!"

  
Anemone Purple aimed her remaining gun at Camellia Red's sword and shouted, "Wind Ignite!"

  
Anemone Purple fired her gun, the bullet hitting Camellia Red's sword. The flames around the sword burn brighter and coiled faster. Camellia Red slashed her sword down as she screamed, "Observe our power of friendship!"

  
Siri's Protego shield shattered against the blow of the powered up sword but Siri didn't waste any time, stepping forward and grabbing Camellia Red by the head. Siri's blood red eyes stared at Camellia Red's vibrant red eyes.

  
_I'll protect everyone!_

  
So utterly dull.

  
"Get your hands off her!" Tweedia Blue shouted, rushing towards them. Siri backed away and hastily chanted another Protego, blinking when Tweedia Blue rammed her shield against his Protego.

  
"Aqua-" The entire shield began to glow blue as Tweedia Blue screamed, "Buster!"

  
Siri's Protego shield shattered as a jet of pressured water slammed onto him at point blank range. Siri hastily disapparated, only managing to create a small gap between him and the four Magical Girls.

  
Four?

  
"Got you!" Peach Pink's high pitched voice was Siri's only warning before a hoard of stuffed animals lunged onto him.

  
Siri involuntarily stepped back as dozens of stuffed animals began grabbing him from everywhere, trying to pin him down.

  
"We got you now, you jerk!" Canna Yellow shouted and dashed towards Siri.

  
Siri's lips curved into a manic grin as he hissed, "Fiendfyre."

  
Canna Yellow stopped dead on her tracks as Siri's entire body erupted in flames.

  
"No way!" Canna Yellow shouted, taking a step back, as the flames morphed into a large snake coiled around Siri.

  
A manic chuckle erupted from Siri's lips, his eyes dilated as he felt the intoxicating backlash of Fiendfyre.

  
Siri aimed his wand at Canna Yellow and hissed, " <<Go.>>"

  
The snake bared its fangs and lunged at Canna Yellow.

  
"I won't let you!" Camellia Red shouted, dashing towards the Fiendfyre snake.

  
All five girls rushed towards the snake and Siri took advantage of their undivided attention to his Fiendfyre, disapparating and apparating right in front of Peach Pink. Peach Pink gasped when Siri grabbed her by the head, forcing her to look at his eyes.

  


_I won't stain my family's name!_

  


Oh?

  


That was a bit interesting...

  


Siri's lips curved into a manic grin and he disapparated once more, apparating behind Camellia Red with his wand raised.

  


“Confringo.” Siri chanted and Tweedia Blue was immediately behind Camellia Red, blocking Siri's Confringo. Siri's grin grew as he hissed, “Bombarda Maxima!”

  


“Aaah!” Tweedia Blue staggered and, her hands instinctively going up at the impact of Siri's Bombarda Maxima.

  


“Tweedia Blue!” Camellia Red shouted but couldn't do anything as Siri's Fiendfyre continued to lunge at her.

  


Siri dashed towards Tweedia Blue and grabbed her head, forcing her to look into his eyes.

  


_I'll protect Tsubaki. I'll protect her at all cause!_

  


Siri blinked at those words but did not have a time to check further when a foot collided with his ribs. Siri took a few steps back, growling as he glared at Anemone Purple who began bombarding him with hails of bullets from her twin pistols. Siri disapparated and apparated behind Anemone Purple. Anemone Purple immediately turned around and chanted, “Windwave!”

  


Siri chanted a hasty Protego as an arc of purple wind slashed around Anemone Purple. She twirled away from Siri and began bombarding him again with bullets. Siri took a step back just as Canna Yellow stepped towards him, trying to punch him, “Electric Strike!”

  


Siri aimed his wand at Canna Yellow and hissed, “Expelliarmus.”

  


Siri's spell threw Canna Yellow towards Anemone Purple who yelped. Siri disapparated once more and apparated just in front of Anemone Purple. Anemone Purple aimed her gun at Siri but Siri was faster, grabbing Anemone Purple's head and staring at her eyes.

  
"No! Anemone Purple!" Camellia Red shouted and rushed to join them, finally finished with Siri's Fiendfyre.

  


_Why me?_

  
Found you.

  
Siri placed the tip of his wand on Anemone Purple's stomach and whispered the sleeping charm. The girl's eyes widened briefly before closing. Siri caught her in his arms as she fell asleep, still holding her twin guns. Her entire body shone and cracked like glass. A second later, her entire body shattered.

  
Siri watched with fascination as he observed the girl in his arms after the glass-like substance shattered. Her face and body were still the same but the color of her hair was now black. Her outfit changed into muggle clothes composed of a light purple sundress underneath an off-white cotton jacket and a pair of white sandals.

  
Interesting...

  
So the entire attire, with the exception of the guns, was a glamour of some kind?

  
Siri wandlessly and non-verbally levitated the sleeping girl, holding her by the wrist of her right hand. Siri raised his wand towards the sky and hissed, " <<Morsmordre.>>"

  
Black smokes erupted from his wand and into the sky, conjuring the Mark of his Father's Death Eaters.

  
"Let her go!" Camellia Red shouted, rushing towards them.

  
Siri's lips curved into a sadistic smirk when he heard a soft song. He disapparated just in time to see the first Inferius rise from the rubble and lunge at Camellia Red.

  
Siri apparated back to the Apparation room and came face-to-face with his scowling mother. Behind him, Siri saw all of the Death Eaters who were part of this operation standing in attention.

  
Harry had his arms crossed as he said in an annoyed tone, "You know how I feel about using that."

  
"I'm sure none of those girls even heard that, Mother." Siri replied, pushing the sleeping girl towards Rabastian. Rabastian flicked his wand towards the floating girl so that she would remain stationary in front of him. Siri kept his attention to his mother as he ordered Rabastian, "Take her to the special holding cell and proceed as plan."

  
"As you command, my prince." Rabastian bowed before leaving with the girl.

  


Siri took off his mask and removed his hood. Siri bowed at his mother as he said, “If you'll excuse me, Mother, I have Magical Girl artifacts to check and a Magical Girl to break.”

  


Harry sighed and shook his head in resignation before he said, “Fine. Play with your new toys and break them.”

  


Harry turned around and began walking out of the room as he added, “Make sure to keep your Father updated with your progress.”

  


Siri remained bowed as he replied, “Of course, Mother.”

  


  


::::::::: Experiment 2: Runes and Materials :::::::::

  
  


"I've got it!" Siri proclaimed with a big grin on his face as he slammed the doors open, instinctively dodging the Crucio sent his way. Siri walked forward as he explained excitedly, "They do use magical materials! That's why those girls use toys. They can't create a perfect replica of muggle electronics so they create toy versions of those electronics and they add runes inside to strengthen their magical output as well as add functions similar to the muggle counterpart!"

  


It had taken two days just for Siri to finish checking all of Anemone Purple's 'equipment' which composed of a mobile phone and twin toy guns.

  
Siri dodged another Crucio as he continued without pausing, "Unfortunately, they can only put a limited number of runes inside. That's why those Magical Girls can only use specific spells! No. Specific elements! Their magical output is higher than an average adult wizard or witch because of those runes! They're utterly useless without those runes! I bet they only train their magical core into excelling in their specific elements!"

  
"Why, give me some time and more examples of their runes and I can create runes to counter the majority of their runes!" Siri blocked a stinging hex sent his way as he continued, "At the very least, I can create runes that will weaken their own runes!"

  
Siri finally took the time to breath which Harry took as the time to drawl, "That's nice, dear."

  
"Get out now." Voldemort ordered with a growl.

  
"I had assumed you would have wanted to know this as soon as possible, Father." Siri commented with a frown.

  
"Siri, we're busy!" Harry groaned.

  
Siri raised an eyebrow as he commented, "The two of you are in bed."

  
"Yes and we weren't sleeping!" Harry retorted, making Siri frown.

  
"Then why would you be in bed?"

  
Harry and Voldemort stared at their first son... just... speechless.

  
Siri took his parent's silence as some kind of message and observed the two.

  
They were in bed.

  
Their hair was disheveled.

  
The sheets were rumpled.

  
His mother's cheeks were flushed and Siri could clearly see the perspiration all over his parent's naked bo-

  
...

  
"Oh." Siri uttered, blinking owlishly for a couple of seconds before uttering another "Oh."

  
"Yeeaaahhh..." Harry sheepishly grinned at him from underneath Voldemort.

  
Siri pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes as he reminded Voldemort, "I hope you used the anti-conception charm before engagi-"

  
"Get out!"

  
Siri bolted out his parent's bedroom as fast as he was able to.

  


Oh. They definitely forgot the anti-conception charm...

  


  


::::::::: Experiment 3: Initiate Contact :::::::::

  
  


The special holding cell they had prepared for the girl was a simple room with a small bed, no windows and one big metal door etched with magical circles to fortify it.

  


There was a small plastic table and two chairs at the middle of the room. The table was where the House-elf would make the girl's food appear at the time interval plan Siri had created.

  


The girl didn't meet anyone since she woke up from the sleeping charm the monster (for what else could that person be?) had forced her into, she was left alone in this room. The entire room was etched with Anti-Magic magic circles and they had placed a Magic suppression bracelets on both of her wrists. The only magic she actually saw was the appearance and disappearance of the food in the table. Obvious House-Elf magic...

  


She spent most of her time sitting on the bed, trying to keep calm and believing that her friends would find her and save her.

  


What else could she do?

  


Her head snapped up when she heard the sound of the door unlocking. The door creaked open and a young boy, most probably the same age or maybe a year older than her, walked in. He wore simple dark brown robes and had messy black hair. He had pale skin and held himself in a kind of confident bored demeanor. Her body froze when she saw the boy's red eyes.

  


She stood and backed away immediately, making the boy raise an eyebrow. She glared at him as she asked, “Dark Lord?”

  


“I'm sorry but my father is a busy man.” The boy replied in Japanese, making her eyes widened.

  


No...

  


It took a moment before she realized he wasn't speaking in Japanese.

  


A translation charm?

  


But how?

  


The boy took out a small plastic ball from the sleeve of his robes and placed it on the table, rolling the ball slightly so that she could see the runes etched on the ball itself as he explained, “A simple ball infused with the translation charm using runes. Your transformation item and weapons had been quite informative in how your country makes it possible to use runes for a different purpose than simple alternatives to the alphabets used by muggles.”

  


The boy grinned as he continued, “It's fascinating. Truly an innovative work. It might even bring a new meaning to the whole muggle phrase 'words are powerful'! Why European wizards and witches wouldn't have thought of infusing runes with magic to keep the spell intact for as long as the magic infused in the object itself still ex-”

  


“What are you doing here?” The girl interrupted him, finding his passionate explanation too uncomfortable for her taste.

  


The boy tilted his head to the side and replied, “I want to know you better.”

  


“Why?” The girl asked warily.

  


“I think it would be to our benefit.” The boy replied and sat on the sit nearest to him, his back facing the door.

  


“I have nothing to talk about.” The girl hissed, glaring at him.

  


“Then I'll talk, you can listen or not. I don't mind.” The boy remarked with a nonchalant shrug. He kept his eyes at the girl as he introduced himself, “My name is Sirius Makarios Riddle-Gaunt, the first son of Lord Voldemort and Harry James Riddle-Gaunt.”

  


The boy took out a rolled parchment and unrolled it, five pieces of parchments fluttering in his hand. He flipped through them and glanced at the parchment before asking, “You would be Ms. Anemone Kazakami, correct?”

  


The girl's eyes widened and she asked, “How did you...”

  


“It was quite easy to find who you are with just a sample of your blood and a few galleons for the Goblins.” The boy, Sirius, replied, placing the unrolled parchments on the table. He pushed them towards Anemone before relaxing in his seat as he continued, “By getting your information, the rest of your teammates were easy to identify. Your glamour only change your outfits, hair and eyes.”

  


Anemone cautiously walked towards the table and looked at the parchments. Her black eyes widened when she realized they weren't parchments at all. They were a copy of her school records... and her friends. She raised her head to stare at Sirius while Sirius continued, “If you are worried about your muggle parents, please rest assure. Father's forces have yet to reach Japan and he has no real interest in the muggle world.”

  


“What do you want?!” Anemone hissed angrily.

  


“I wish to talk.” Sirius replied with an expressionless face.

  


“I don't want to talk to you.” Anemone hissed back, glaring at Sirius.

  


Sirius shrugged and replied, “Then you do not have to say anything. You can simply ignore me while I talk.”

  


“Why?!” Anemone shouted.

  


“I'm bored.” Sirius admitted in a bored tone.

  


“Are you mocking me?!”

  


Sirius raised an eyebrow at that accusation and replied, “If I wanted to mock anyone, it would simply be easier to mock my mother. He would even be able to properly mock me back instead of having an unnecessary temper tantrum.”

  


That nonchalant comment only caused Anemone to be unable to say anything else.

  


A beeping sound came from Sirius and the boy took out a muggle watch from his robes. He glanced at the time before returning the watch in his robes. He stood and said, “My time here is up for the moment. I will speak to you again soon, Ms. Kazakami.”

  


He bowed slightly before turning around. Anemone glared at him as she stated, “I don't want to talk to you.”

  


Sirius turned his head slightly as he replied, “And you do not need to. Good day, Ms. Kazakami.”

  


  


::::::::: Experiment 4.1: Magical Education :::::::::

  


  


“I read you go to a Magical Academy.” Sirius said as he mixed milk in his tea. Anemone remained by the bed, glaring at Sirius silently. Sirius sipped his tea before continuing, “What's your school like? From what I can gather, you're trained in a single element. Is there specific curriculum for each element? Or do your classes composed of mostly theory?”

  


Sirius pursed his lips before admitting, “Frankly, I think it's quite rubbish to only master one element.”

  


Sirius stared at Anemone before continuing, “You are limiting your magical potential to a very narrow mastery. I do not understand the reasoning behind such thing.”

  


“We also know Transfiguration and Charms.” Anemone finally replied, defending her school and her country.

  


“But only the basic, correct?” Sirius asked, “Why limit yourself to only that? Why only master Wind based spells and gloss over the more complex spells? Why do you simply agree to such a thing?”

  


Anemone couldn't answer him.

  


  


::::::::: Experiment 4.2: Magical Society :::::::::

  


  


“Did you choose the element you master over or was there some kind of test?” Sirius asked, holding a Rubik's Cube in his hand, “Please do not tell me it is simply because you have the character of 'wind' in your name that you were chosen to master Wind spells.”

  


Anemone's lips curved into a small frown, making Sirius raise an eyebrow, “That's why you have mastery over wind? Because of your name?”

  


Anemone glared at him as she said, “There is power over names.”

  


Sirius raised an eyebrow as he retorted, “Everything in this world has the potential to be power. Basing your entire future on your name is rubbish.”

  


“And where would you base your future?” Anemone spatted angrily.

  


“My accomplishments, my will... my desire.” Sirius replied, a manic grin on his face as he said, “The future is not written in some parchment to be read by seers. The future is what we carve ourselves. Those chained by the future set by others are nothing but mindless sheep.”

  


Anemone's blood ran cold when Sirius asked, “Are you a mindless sheep, Ms. Kazakami?”

  


  


::::::::: Experiment 4.3: Parents Part 1 :::::::::

  


  


“What's it like having muggle parents?”

  


Anemone frowned at the question.

  


Sirius shrugged as he explained, “My parents are both magical. Of course, my mother has a liking for muggle media so I did grow up watching muggle cinemas and telly as well as reading muggle literature. Personally, I find muggle video games quite interesting as well.”

  


Anemone raised an eyebrow as she asked, “You play... video games...?”

  


“Oh yes, I do.” Sirius nodded as he continued making the strings in his hand in a more complex design while playing some kind of modified Cat's Cradle game, “I enjoy RPGs most. I have always enjoyed character-driven stories more. It's more interesting for me to learn about characters and how they would react given certain situations.”

  


Anemone frowned and said, “But you're the Dark Lord's son.”

  


Sirius raised an eyebrow and asked, “So?”

  


“Shouldn't you be... I don't know...” Anemone frowned, unsure of how to proceed, before finally admitting, “It just seems... strange... I suppose. I mean, the Dark Lord's son, playing video games?”

  


Sirius shrugged and replied, “My godfather is addicted to muggle video games and media. He and my mother would have movie dates at least once a month. I have been roped into becoming his video game partner due to that. I supposed I got this from him.”

  


“I never did enjoy that title.” Sirius admitted, “The Dark Lord's son... I am more than my father's son.”

  


“Then why do you let him do this kind of atrocity?!” Anemone shouted, rising from her seat.

  


Sirius raised an eyebrow and asked back, “Why not?”

  


“What?!”

  


“Have you seen the development of Magical Europe these past years?” Sirius asked, nonchalantly summarizing, “Magical Europe had been stagnant for so long but, in the past decade, Magical Europe had began drastically improving. It all began when Magical Europe came under Father's rule.”

  


“Using nefarious means!”

  


“My father is not a saint.” Sirius said solemnly, “Ask anyone. Ask my mother. He will tell you that Father is a selfish self-centered arrogant megalomaniac prat who has so many issues it'll probably fill a muggle yellow book.”

  


Anemone's eyes widened at the blatant insult.

  


“Father is a flawed man but he was still the one who changed Magical Britain for the better. Magical Europe has been unified and fortified under his rule. It is now taking the alliance between two Magical countries who do not even like each other to keep Father's conquest to a halt. What does that tell you?” Sirius asked as he tilted his head.

  


“He's an evil man.”

  


“Says who?” Sirius asked back before standing up, “By this society you grew up in? It is because society chains the populace to the idea of order they present and proclaim that people live their lives as cattle waiting for the butcher. Their potential is chained down, crushed and limited by the laws they declare.”

  


“And the Dark Lord does not chain the countries he rule?”

  


“Have you seen a Magical Community under Father's rule?” Sirius asked, raising an eyebrow when Anemone didn't reply. Sirius scoffed and commented, “Of course not. You simply agree to your society saying Father is evil and the countries under his rule are suffering.”

  


Sirius took a step forward and hissed, “You close your eyes and cover your ears, nodding and accepting everything told to you by your society without even checking for yourself if it is true or not. A mindless sheep like the rest of them.”

  


  


::::::::: Experiment 4.3: Parents Part 2 :::::::::

  


  


“My family doesn't know I can do magic.” Anemone admitted, staring at Sirius as he continued writing on the parchment he brought with him. She didn't even know why she was telling him this. If she was to try and explain it, she supposed she can say it just seemed right to talk about her own parents when Sirius had talked about his.

  


It didn't help that Sirius had been silent ever since he came in.

  


“They think I got a scholarship for an elite boarding school. That's what our Magical schools are like back home. Elite boarding schools...” Anemone hugged her legs closer to her.

  


“I attend the boarding school my parents went to.” Sirius said, continuing to write on the parchment he brought with him, “I find it dull most of the time. The house rivalries are simply a chore. Father didn't truly change the way our school operate. He simply added Dark-based subjects to broaden the capabilities of the students and revised the curriculum to be more balanced by making some subjects mandatory while adding more electives. I cannot truly understand why people base their dislike over something as generic as being in a different house.”

  


“Isn't it the same as Light wizards and witches basing their dislike for someone simply because they are practitioners of the Dark Arts?” Anemone asked, staring at Sirius.

  


Sirius finally raised his head to stare at Anemone and her heart began beating faster. It was strange. She never realized how much his stare had affected her until he had stopped staring at her. Sirius flicked the feather of his quill over his lips once before he said, “Yes, I suppose that would be a good comparison. Light and Dark cannot co-exist. That has been hammered into the minds of the populace for centuries.”

  


“You always say 'people' or 'populace' or 'they'. Are you saying you do not share the same sentiment?” Anemone asked, resting her head on her knees.

  


“It's true that my core is Dark, primarily made of the magic of the Slytherin line.” Sirius admitted, “But Light and Dark means nothing to me. They are both a source of power. Magical inclination, blood purity... they are all constrictions brought by this society. I don't care about such rubbish.”

  


Sirius finally dropped his quill to the ink bottle he brought and relaxed on his seat, staring at Anemone as he said, “Power is all that matters.”

  


“Sounds like a true villain, Ridoru-Gounto.”

  


Sirius frowned at Anemone's pronunciation before saying with a small smile, “My last name has always been a handful to say. I swear Mother's attachment to that diary has always been a topic we can talk about for hours.”

  


Anemone's brows furrowed in confusion at Sirius' words but Sirius simply chuckled softly before he said, “I think we know each other well enough to call one another by our first name. It is less of a handful to say than my last name.”

  


Anemone blushed at the implication but did not say anything. The boy in front of him was raised in a different culture than her. Of course he would not understand the importance of asking such a thing from her.

  


“Shiriuzu...” Anemone mumbled, pouting when she saw Sirius grin at her.

  


“I don't mean to be disrespectful. I find your accent quite cute, to be honest.” Sirius commented playfully, making Anemone blush once more. Sirius rolled his parchment as he said, “I know Japanese have problems with the L and S words so how about you call me by my second name? I'm used to hearing it from my Father and some of his lackeys anyway.”

  


Anemone frowned slightly and Sirius repeated, “It's Makarios. I'm sure it's easier to say?”

  


“Makariyosu...” Anemone bit her bottom lip at the slight wrongness in her pronunciation.

  


Her frown disappeared and she blushed when Siriu- no, when Makarios smiled at her softly and asked, “Yes, Anemone?”

  


  


::::::::: Experiment 4.4: Solitude :::::::::

  


  


“Have you ever felt alone, Anemone?” Makarios asked, staring at her with his hands resting on his knees.

  


“What do you mean, Makariosu?” Anemone made a point to practice saying his name. His entire name when he wasn't here and she was alone. She didn't understand why but it kept her preoccupied, “I always feel alone in this place.”

  


… _once you leave..._

  


Makarios chuckled softly and shook his head before he clarified, “I meant back in Japan. Don't you ever feel that... nagging thought telling you that you are alone.”

  


“I have my family-”

  


“A family that do not even know you can do magic, that you are greater than they can ever be.” Makarios replied in a nonchalant manner that used to unnerve Anemone.

  


“I have my friends-”

  


“Do you?” Makarios raised an eyebrow and Anemone's blood run cold.

  


“What... do you mean by that?”

  


“How long have you been here, Anemone?” Makarios asked back in the same nonchalant manner he had been using the entire conversation.

  


“I... I...”

  


“Seems kinda strange. I hear you all value the power of friendship yet here you are, caged in this small room with no other company but the son of the Dark Lord.” Makarios tilted his head as he asked, “Is this what the power of friendship is?”

  


  


::::::::: Experiment 4.5: Doubt :::::::::

  


  


They will come.

  


They have to come.

  


They wouldn't leave her here, right?

  


They would...

  


Tsubaki would come. She's always been the best of them, always smiling, always encouraging everybody else. That's why she was the leader, why she was Camellia Red. Tsubaki wouldn't let her down.

  


Right?

  


Anemone hugged herself as she began to tremble.

  


She had never been close to the four of them, not really.

  


Ruri always had her eyes on Tsubaki and always looked in disdain if any of them even try to tag along when the two of them would go out together.

  


Kanna was too energetic for Anemone. She was too loud and enjoyed showing her strength too much. It never did sit well with Anemone who simply wanted to live in peace.

  


Momo had her dolls always with her. She was always smiling and playing with them. Sometimes, Anemone would think Momo didn't even realized she was still there.

  


But... even so... they were friends, right?

  


  


::::::::: Experiment 4.6: Gaps :::::::::

  


  


“Do you have friends, Makarios?” Anemone asked solemnly, not even realizing that she had managed to say his name correctly this time.

  


“No, I do not.” Makarios replied in the same bored tone Anemone was now used to hearing.

  


“Aren't you lonely?” Anemone asked softly.

  


Makarios frowned slightly as he admitted, “No. I am not. I am different from other people, I'm sure you are aware. It is simply better for the rest of the populace if they are not forced into socializing with me for long periods of time.”

  


Anemone blinked for a couple of seconds before asking, “Why?”

  


Makarios pursed his lips and stared at the ball on the table for a few seconds, contemplating his words, before he finally started, “I am... not chained by the same restrictions the populace has.”

  


Makarios raised his eyes and stared at Anemone as he continued, “You must have realized it. While all of you are chained by this notion of good and evil, Light and Dark, order and chaos, I do not care about such distinction.”

  


“Then what do you care about?”

  


“Power.” Makarios replied, staring at Anemone with solemn eyes, “Power to subjugate, power to destroy, power to create... power to protect...”

  


“Power?” Anemone repeated before asking sadly, “If all you care about is power, isn't that a lonely way to live?”

  


“I think I live quite well. It is not paradise but I think paradise would be quite dull.” Makarios shrugged as he continued, “Without power, you cannot gain anything. Without power, you cannot protect anything.”

  


“Besides, I never said power is all I care about.” Makarios clarified, “I care about learning new things, of finding how they tick. What keeps them ticking and what breaks them apart. I care about my father, not that he needs my protection. I care about my mother and my little sister. I care about my godparents. I care about Luna, our secondary mother. I care about some of my father's and my mother's lackeys. It cannot be helped. They all have taken care of me and have showered me with affections. While I probably did not grow up as they expected, they still do not condemn me for my shortcomings. I am still their 'Siri' as they would like to call me.”

  


“That sounds... so nice...” Anemone softly said, hugging her knees tightly.

  


Makarios tilted his head as he asked, “Do you not have people like that as well, Anemone?”

  


Anemone couldn't find the words to answer him.

  


  


::::::::: Experiment 4.7: Cracks :::::::::

  


  


“I met the four of them during my first year in the High School Division.” Anemone explained, staring at the ball on the table. Makarios remained silent as Anemone continued, “We were... I suppose you can say we were picked to become a Magical Girl squad because of our elemental mastery and age. Our Magical Girl names are based on the flower in our name.”

  


“Tsubaki, you know her as Camellia Red, and Ruri, or Tweedia Blue as she's called, were childhood friends. They've been inseparable ever since.” Anemone hugged her knees tight as she continued, “They're always together, you know? Tsubaki's a nice girl, she really is, but she's a bit of an airhead. She doesn't realize how important she is to Ruri. Ruri, on the other hand... her entire world revolves around Tsubaki. She can get jealous so easily even when we're just talking to Tsubaki but we don't really mind. All of us can see how much Tsubaki means to her.”

  


“Kanna... Canna Yellow... well, she's been training in martial arts since she was a kid. She lived in a dojo, you know. Grew up learning martial arts with the rest of her brothers. She's a bit of a tomboy and she can be quite loud. She's also really competitive and she wants to be the best. Most of the time, she would get into an argument with Ruri because of Tsubaki. Kanna has always wanted to be better than Tsubaki and Ruri always get agitated over that.” Anemone sighed softly before continuing, “Momo... Peach Pink... she's... she's the only pure-blood among us. She's actually a descendant of a line of Onmyouji priests and priestesses. Her dolls are her shikigamis. Before we became... friends...”

  


When did that word sound so painful in her ears?

  


“... Momo didn't have anyone. Her classmates fear her moving dolls and they envy her mastery over Onmyoudo Arts and Earth spells. Sometimes...” Anemone smiled wryly as she admitted, “I get jealous as well. All I'm good at is wind spells. Nothing more.”

  


“The reason why you are good at only wind spells is because you are chained by the path your Magical Community pushed you on.” Makarios finally spoke, staring at Anemone, “You can be more than that, Anemone. You have the potential to be even better.”

  


“How do you know that?” Anemone asked bitterly, raising her head to stare at Makarios.

  


Makarios smiled softly as he replied, “Because I am looking at you.”

  


  


::::::::: Experiment 4.8: Past Wounds :::::::::

  


  


“Hello!”

  


Anemone blinked when a young girl (a child) walked inside her prison. The girl skipped towards her, her hands behind her back and grinned at Anemone as she said, “I'm Remy! Siri's little sister!”

  


Anemone raised her head and her body froze when she saw the man accompanying the little girl. He looked a lot like the little girl but wore hideous glasses and had the same messy black locks as Makarios. He was older than Makarios and, instead of the red eyes Makarios had, his eyes were green.

  


Green as the Killing Curse...

  


Anemone recognized him immediately.

  


Harry James Riddle-Gaunt...

  


The Dark Lord's Consort...

  


The Traitor...

  


Death's-

  


“You're Anemone, right?”

  


Anemone's attention returned to the little girl in front of her. She had the same messy locks and eyes as Makarios but her eyes were innocent, child-like...

  


“Yes, I am.” Anemone replied with a nod.

  


“Siri told me a lot about you!” The little girl said with a grin.

  


Siri?

  


Did she mean Makarios?

  


Makarios... talked about her?

  


Anemone's heart began beating faster at the idea that, even if she wasn't in his presence, he still remembered her.

  


That someone still remembered her...

  


“Here! This is for you!”

  


Anemone's heart stopped.

  


“I picked them myself.” The little girl said cheerfully, showing Anemone the small bouquet of Anemone flowers in her small hands, “There were red, pink, purple... I picked lots of purple! Here!”

  


“No!” Anemone smacked the girl's hands when the little girl took a step closer, the scent of the flowers making its way towards Anemone.

  


The flowers fell on the floor and Anemone's hand began trembling uncontrollably. She grabbed her hand and pulled it away from the little girl.

  


What has she done?

  


What has she done?!

  


“I-”

  


Anemone's throat closed when she saw those big red eyes staring at her with surprise. The little girl's lips began to tremble and she began to blink quickly to hide the tears threatening to fall. Anemone opened her mouth but she could not say anything. No words came out.

  


The little girl turned around and ran towards the man waiting by the door, colliding to him with the force of her dash. The man crouched in front of her and hissed something Anemone could not understand.

  


Parseltongue...

  


He was talking in Parseltongue.

  


The man kissed the little girl's head and wrapped his arms around her, cradling her in his arms before he stood. He continued to speak softly at the little girl in Parseltongue, not paying any attention to Anemone.

  


Anemone could only watch as the little girl hid her face on the man's shoulder, her own shoulders trembling as she muffled her cries. The man turned around and opened the door. He walked out of the room and locked the door behind him without saying a word to or glancing at Anemone.

  


It was only when Anemone was alone that the tears fell.

  


For the first time since she's been locked in this place, Anemone cried.

  


  


::::::::: Experiment 4.9: Meaning Behind Names :::::::::

  


  


"Is... your sister alright?"

  
"Were you worried?" Anemone flinched at Makarios' nonchalant tone. It seemed Makarios was his normal bored self but he didn't visit her for days.

  


… Anemone wasn't sure if it was days...

  


Her only indication of time was the food prepared for her.

  


It did feel like days though.

  
"I... I regret losing my temper on her... It's just..." Anemone closed her eyes as she admitted quietly, "I hate my name."

  
"Anemone?"

  
"Do you know what Anemone means in our country's flower language?"

  
Makarios remained quiet, watching the young girl.

  
"It means 'forsaken'. It means a thing thrown away like garbage!" Anemone could feel tears threatening to fall as she continued, "I hate my name! I hate it! I didn't want this kind of name! I hate... I hate..."

  


_I hate how accurate it is to my situation at the moment._

  
"Makarios means 'blessed' and 'happy'." Makarios stared at Anemone solemnly and commented, "It does not suit me, does it?"

  
"It's not as bad as mine." Anemone spatted bitterly.

  
"I am the first son of the Dark Lord who desires to conquer the world because he has an ego larger than the summation of all water masses in the world." Makarios drawled, taking a step forward, "My mother is a broken man who betrayed the entire Magical World for my father. Does that sound like the background story of a blessed child?"

  
"I-"

  
"We do not choose our names, just as we do not choose our parents but-" Makarios handed her a bouquet of sunflowers as he whispered, "We can choose our future."

  
Once Anemone took the bouquet, Makarios began walking out. Anemone's eyes widened once she realized the meaning of the flowers she was holding. She turned around and called out, "Wait!"

  
Makarios turned around but remained quiet. Anemone gripped the flowers tightly as she asked hesitantly, "Do you... do you know what these means in our flower language?"

  
Makarios raised an eyebrow and asked back, "Did you expect me to randomly pick flowers to give you?"

  
Anemone's cheeks reddened and Siri gave her a small smile as he said, "Until next time, Anemone."

  
Anemone clutched the sunflowers tightly, her heart beating faster than ever before.

  


  


::::::::: Experiment 5: A Chance :::::::::

  


  


The next time she saw Makarios, he remained by the door. Anemone could see the tense way Makarios held himself and she asked softly, “Makarios?”

  


“Would you like to come with me?” Makarios asked, staring at Anemone solemnly.

  


Anemone blinked at the sudden question. She didn't have to ask since Makarios explained, “My experiment is nearing the final stages. I'll be returning to Magical Britain with my mother and sister soon. Would you like to come? To Magical Britain with me?”

  


“What?” Anemone asked ludicrously.

  


“I can ask my father to grant you pardon.” Makarios shrugged as he corrected, “Well, I can ask my mother to ask my father to pardon you. Mother has his ways.”

  


“I... I...” Anemone took a step back, whispering softly, “I can't...”

  


Anemone shook her head and gripped the fabric of her dress. She rushed towards Makarios and grabbed the sleeves of his robes as she begged, “Come with me instead! Come with me to Japan, Makarios!”

  


“Why?” Makarios hissed, “Why return to a society that destroys your potential? To a family who do not even know who you are? To friends you don't even like?”

  


“They're not like that!” Anemone shouted.

  


Who was she shouting at?

  


Makarios?

  


Or herself?

  


“Japan is a wonderful place! My family is kind and loving! My friends-”

  


“Have left you here.” Makarios hissed, “Forsaken you.”

  


Makarios' eyes widened when he saw tears fall from Anemone's eyes. Makarios stepped back and whispered, “I didn't... I mean...”

  


Makarios closed his mouth and looked at the ground. He narrowed his eyes as he asked, “Is this your final choice, Anemone?”

  


“I can't... I have to...” Anemone hugged herself, unable to say the words she needed to speak.

  


How can she when she doesn't even know what she wanted?

  


“Very well.” Makarios grabbed Anemone by the arm and pulled her. Anemone gasped as her feet left the room she had been imprisoned in for...

  


Weeks?

  


Months?

  


A loud ringing sound erupted all over them just as Makarios flicked his wands over her wrists, destroying the magic suppressor bracelets she had been wearing the entire time.

  


Makarios took out her twin pistols from the sleeves of his robes and handed it to her. He also handed her the mobile phone she used to transform. Anemone's eyes widened as she uttered, “Wha-”

  


“The Inner Circle would be here soon.” Makarios took out a simple gold necklace with a small crystal gem shaped as a sunflower and placed it on Anemone's neck, “This portkey will take you to Magical Japan's home base in China. Father is preparing an attack to it as we speak. Once you get there, I suggest leaving as soon as you can. This isn't like the skirmishes you had fought in. Father is personally going there and he is very crossed.”

  


“Makarios-”

  


Makarios placed his hands on Anemone's cheeks and said, “Live, Anemone. No matter what happens. Live. Do you understand me?”

  


“I-” Anemone stepped closer but froze when she heard the footsteps coming their way.

  


Makarios forced Anemone to touch the necklace on her neck before stepping back. Anemone saw robed figures rush behind Makarios, wands at the ready but she could not do anything as the portkey activated with Makarios' words “Goodbye, Anemone.”

  


  


::::::::: Experiment 6: The Final Experiment :::::::::

  


  


She portkeyed right in front of her country's home base. She fell on the knees and tears began to fell from her eyes.

  


Makarios...

  


They all know it was Makarios who helped her.

  


“I need to go back.” Anemone's trembling fingers gripped the necklace tightly, “Take me back! He needs me! Makarios needs me!”

  


“Anemone?”

  


Anemone raised her head and saw many of the Japanese special task force staring at her with their weapons at the ready.

  


“Anemone!” Anemone heard Tsubaki call out her name as she rushed towards her, engulfing her in a warm hug.

  


“Tsubaki, no!” Ruri shouted, running towards them, “She can still be dangerous!”

  


“Don't be stupid, Ruri! It's Anemone!” Tsubaki shouted at her childhood friend, holding Anemone close.

  


“And she just portkeyed out of nowhere after getting kidnapped?! That's awfully convenient!” Ruri shouted and pleaded, “Please, Tsubaki. We don't know what they could have done to her!”

  


“She's our friend!” Tsubaki argued.

  


Before they could continue arguing, dozens of cracking sounds were heard right behind Anemone. She turned around and saw what could easily be twenty or thirty Death Eaters just a few feet away from them. Right in front of them was a tall pale man with snake-like visage.

  


Lord Voldemort...

  


“She brought them with her!” Someone shouted from behind Anemone.

  


She didn't even know if it was Ruri or somebody else.

  


Anemone turned around and shouted, “No! I didn't!”

  


Her eyes widened when she saw the anger and distrust in their eyes.

  


This is what she returned to?

  


This is what Makarios sacrificed for?

  


“Let us start with a dramatic entrance, shall we?” Voldemort's hissing voice brought shiver down Anemone's spine. She turned around and saw one of the Death Eaters walked next to Voldemort. She recognized his mask immediately.

  


The monster who captured her...

  


Voldemort and the monster aimed both their wands at the base and Voldemort's lips curved into a manic smirk as they both chanted at the same time, “Fiendfyre!”

  


Twin huge snakes made of flames erupted from their wands, lunging at the base with brutal ferocity.

  


“Battle stations!” Someone shouted before the snakes rammed against their magical force field. Everyone began transforming and Anemone got up, transforming as well. The Death Eaters began chanting spells upon spells and it didn't take long before the force field shattered. The snakes trashed and slithered all over the base, burning everything in their path.

  


“That's as far as you go, Voldemort!” Tsubaki... no... Camellia Red shouted, aiming her sword at Voldemort. All four of them ran towards Camellia Red as she announced, “Blessed by Fire and-”

  


“I have no time for your prattle, little girl.” Voldemort sneered while the monster next to him chanted, “Bombarda Maxima!”

  


They all rolled away from the blast while Voldemort patted the monster's shoulder, whispering in a language they could not understand. The monster bowed as Voldemort disapparated. They all raised their weapons at the monster and prepared.

  


What came after was a flurry of spells and attacks Anemone couldn't even understand half of.

  


The monster they were fighting seemed stronger, more powerful than before.

  


It also seemed to not be targeting Anemone at all.

  


Their team work was in shambles.

  


She knew why. They didn't trust her.

  


They didn't... They...

  


Anemone screamed and charged the monster, tears blurring her visions as she rapidly fired her guns at it. One of the bullets managed to shatter its Protego and Anemone shouted, “Wind cutter!”

  


The next bullet transfigured to a cutting wind that slashed the monster right on the mask. The monster staggered and Anemone heard the cracking of its mask. She aimed her gun at the monster but did not pull the trigger.

  


… could not pull the trigger...

  


For a red eye stared at her, messy black locks covering the bleeding gash her attack had managed to create...

  


The entire mask shattered and Anemone's entire body froze.

  


“Makarios?” She croaked.

  


What was he doing here?

  


Why was he here?

  


Was he really the monster who had captured her? Imprisoned her?

  


Why?

  


“We have you now!” Canna Yellow... Kanna shouted, rushing towards the monster... Makarios... with her fist crackling with electricity.

  


“No!” Anemone screamed, firing her guns at Kanna instinctively.

  


Kanna screamed as one of the bullets hit her on the shoulder.

  


“KANNA!” Her other friends (were they?) shouted as they rushed towards Kanna while Makarios disapparated, apparating a few feet away from them. Anemone immediately ran to stand between Makarios and her... friends...?

  


“What the hell, Anemone!?” Kanna shouted angrily while Tsubaki looked at her with despair.

  


“Why?” Tsubaki whispered with pain in her voice.

  


“Isn't it obvious?! She's working with them! She betrayed us!!” Ruri shouted, raising her shield to protect Tsubaki.

  


“No! I didn't! I just-”

  


“Shut up, traitor!” Ruri screamed, “I knew you were weak! Just a few days and you're already working for them!? Pathetic!!!”

  


“Days? A FEW DAYS?!” Anemone shouted, tears falling from her eyes, “I was imprisoned for weeks! Months! And none of you came! None of you saved me! Why should you!? You think months are a few days!!!”

  


“What are you talking about?” Momo asked warily, “It's only been a few days, Anemone. A week-”

  


“Shut up! How dare you!? You all talk about friendship and being best friends forever when we don't even know each other or like each other!!!” Anemone screamed, aiming her gun at her...

  


… at the girls in front of her.

  


“What are you saying, Anemone?! We're friends!” Tsubaki shouted, standing as she passionately proclaimed, “We've been friends since we've met! We've come this far because of our friendship!”

  


“Do you honestly listen to the garbage you sprout, Tsubaki?! Are you so dense you cannot see that the only person everyone likes in our Magical Girl squad was you?!” Anemone sneered, “Of course not. You have your head up in the clouds, thinking real life is just like our Magical Girl animes where the power of friendship conquers all! Well, news flash, Princess, Ruri is in love with you and I mean in love with you as in she wants to have you all for herself and kiss you-”

  


“How dare you-”

  


“And Kanna wants to defeat you! She wants to become better than you!”

  


“I-”

  


“Momo doesn't care about any of us! She only cares about protecting her family name and playing with her dolls!”

  


“That's-”

  


“And I! I!” Tears fell freely from Anemone's eyes as she screamed, “I never wanted to be a Magical Girl in the first place! I wanted to be a summoner! Did you know that?! Of course not! To the great Tsubaki, being a stupid Magical Girl is every girl's dream!”

  


“Anemone...”

  


“Don't you dare insult Tsubaki, you piece of shit!” Ruri screamed, aiming her shield at Anemone.

  


Tsubaki grabbed Ruri's arms and pleaded, “Don't! Ruri!”

  


“You think you're so much better than the rest of us, don't you?! You're jealous of Tsubaki! Admit it! You betrayed us because you couldn't get over the fact that you're just a mediocre witch who can't even master level five wind spells!” Ruri angrily spatted.

  


Anemone couldn't help it anymore. A hysterical laugh erupted from her lips, causing the other four girls to freeze at the madness lurking underneath the laughter. Anemone stared at Ruri as she mockingly asked, “How stupid are you, Ruri?!”

  


“Your entire world revolve around a normal mediocre girl, putting her on a pedestal that only exists in your mind alone and alienating yourself from everybody else! You think everyone is jealous of Tsubaki or of you because you're close to Tsubaki. News flash, Ruri! No one is jealous of you! They all think you are an annoying overly clingy jealous backstabbing bitch who wants to get in your childhood friend's pants! They pity Tsubaki for having a clingy stalker like you as her best friend and for being so stupid she can't even see how much you want her!” Anemone sneered as she added, “And the only reason why Tsubaki even became friends with you in the first place is probably because she's an idiot who is so dumb she'd go agree to go inside a van of a sex offender because he asked for help!”

  


“That's enough, Anemone!” Momo ordered, glaring at her, “You are going too far!”

  


“Oh, you would know, wouldn't you, Momo!” Anemone sneered, “Ms. Know-It-All, you know all the answers, don't you?! But being an insufferable know-it-all doesn't mean you knew about us, right? You keep quiet and play with your dolls, not caring about any of us! Bet you didn't know I knew about how your entire cheery personality is just a facade! You hate us! You hate all of us! Admit it!”

  


“Of course I do!” Momo screamed, “I'm a pure-blood! I'm a descendant of Abe no Seimei himself! And they dare make me a Magical Girl because of my last name?! How dare they!! Now I'm stuck with a stupid girl who hasn't grown up from watching animes, a clingy bitch who is easily jealous, a tomboy who picks fight for every single thing and a quiet girl who just agrees with everything given to her! You're not so good yourself, Anemone! You spent your entire life just agreeing and going with the flow!”

  


“Damn it, guys! This isn't the time-”

  


“Yes, because it's fighting time now! Isn't that right, Kanna!?” Anemone sneered with her gun aimed at Momo and Ruri, “It's always a competition to you! Everything is just some kind of challenge you need to top! And when you don't become the top, you mope around then you start training harder, dragging us with you! You never took in consideration what your competitiveness does to us! You never take us to consideration when you begin competing with Tsubaki who is so dumb she doesn't even realize it!”

  


“Stop it, ANEMONE!” Tsubaki screamed, “I'm sorry I never realized how much in pain you are. I'm sorry-”

  


“Spare me your cliché Magical Girl infested speech, Tsubaki!” Anemone snarled, “You live in a fantasy world where Magical Girls are real and they fight evil! The truth is there is no good or evil, no Light or Dark, there is only power!”

  


“What... are you saying...?” Tsubaki's eyes widened she saw Makarios' lips curved into a smirk behind Anemone, “It's you. You're the one who did this to Anemone! You poisoned her! You evil-”

  


“Don't you dare insult Makarios!” Anemone shouted, pulling the trigger.

  


Tsubaki instinctively blocked the bullet with her sword but froze when she realized that Anemone did try to shoot her...

  


“Anemone...”

  


“Makarios has been there for me! He listened to me! He cared for me while you all forsaken me!” Anemone screamed.

  


“You stupid bitch! He's using you! Don't you see it?! He's making us fight one another!” Ruri shouted, standing.

  


“It's useless. That man has corrupted Anemone.” Momo hissed as she glared at both Anemone and Makarios. All of her dolls rushed in front of her as she said, “We need to take them both out!”

  


“We can't!” Tsubaki insisted, “Anemone is our friend!”

  


“You really are stupid!” Kanna snapped, “She's not our friend! She's our enemy! If you can't get that under your thick skull-”

  


“How dare you insult Tsubaki, you good for nothing muscle-head!” Ruri screeched, “Know your place! You dare try to compete with Tsubaki when you-”

  


“Stop it, Ruri!” Tsubaki ordered, clutching her sword with her two hands as she begged, “Guys, stop fighting-”

  


A hysterical cackle escaped Anemone's lips. She aimed her guns at Tsubaki as she said, “This is the power of friendship you've boasted this entire time, Tsubaki! It was all fake! We weren't friends! We were a bunch of sheep brought together by a society that has chained our potential and pushed us into being Magical Girls without caring about our own desire!”

  


“Just shut up already, you crazy bitch!” Momo screamed and all seven of her dolls rushed towards Anemone. Anemone began firing at the dolls with her right gun while focusing all her magic on her left. She side-stepped an incoming body slam by a panda doll and aimed her left gun at the four dolls running towards her.

  


“Blow away, Wind Blast!!!” Anemone chanted. A magic circle appeared in front of the barrel of her gun. A second later, all four dolls were decimated by a blast of highly condensed hot air.

  


“That's it!” Kanna shouted angrily, rushing towards Anemone with crackling fists, “Thunder Barrage!”

  


Anemone held her ground and began blocking Kanna's swift blows with her guns, infusing both guns with a protective layer of air. Kanna's eyes widened when she realized all of her attacks were being blocked and Anemone used her surprise to her advantage, aiming her guns at Kanna's stomach and began rapidly firing. Kanna gasped as she was pushed away, her entire form cracking like glass.

  


“Argh!” Kanna threw blood as she fell on the floor, her entire body shattering upon impact. Kanna lost conscious on the ground, returning to her normal dark brown hair and muggle outfit.

  


“Give me some credit, Kanna. I know all your moves. You're more predictable than our Super Hero Time.” Anemone sneered as she glared at Kanna with scorn.

  


“You bitch!” Ruri screamed, rushing towards Anemone.

  


“Ruri, stop!!!” Tsubaki begged but it fell on deaf ears when Ruri slammed her shield on Anemone's head. Anemone raised her guns to deflect her blow but staggered on impact. Ruri wasted no time to slam her shield once more, hitting Anemone on the leg. Anemone fell on the ground, one of her guns skidding away from her. Ruri smacked Anemone on the head with her shield. Anemone coughed blood and her vision became hazy, her mind becoming dizzy.

  


“Ruri!!”

  


Tsubaki's desperate scream caused Anemone to raise her remaining gun, drenched with her own blood, towards the looming shadow in front of her as she screamed, “Just stop already!!!”

  


“Aaahh!” Ruri screamed as a blast of pure magic burst out from Anemone's gun, throwing her away. She skidded across the ground and Tsubaki was immediately by her side.

  


“Ruri!” Tsubaki grabbed Ruri by the arm and helped her sit up.

  


Ruri coughed blood and glared at Anemone as she shrieked, “What the hell was that?! That wasn't a wind spe-”

  


Ruri's eyes widened and became empty. She fell on Tsubaki like a puppet with its strings cut. Her entire body began to crack. Tsubaki's eyes widened and she called out desperately, “Ruri?! Ruri!?”

  


Ruri's entire body shattered, leaving behind a girl with long wavy black hair and muggle clothes.

  


“What did you do?!” Momo demanded, her remaining stuffed toys rushing in front of her.

  


“I don't- I didn't-” Anemone clutched her remaining gun with trembling hands, “I don't know...”

  


“You don't know?!” Momo sneered, “You useless complete waste of-”

  


“How dull.” All three girls turned their head to stare at the bored-looking son of the Dark Lord who had been observing them from his spot. Makarios crossed his arms and looked down at the three girls with disdain, “This is what happens when a Magical Community simply forces their children to focus on one branch of magic. You are more ignorant than the Light wizards and witches of Magical Europe.”

  


Makarios lazily walked towards them, grabbing Anemone's other gun from the ground on his way. He caressed the gun lightly as he explained, “That was the very basic of Blood Magic, an ancient branch of Magic that has been banned in most Magical Countries for its base potential.”

  


Makarios stopped right next to Anemone as he continued, “Unlike majority of Magic branches, the basic of Blood Magic only needs two things: blood and intention. The most complex of Blood Magic makes use of rituals and incantations but simple Blood Magic is as you saw: an output of pure magic designed to fulfill the desire of its caster.”

  


“Anemone desired to make your... team mate... stop and Blood Magic accomplished that with a simple blast of pure magic short-circuiting her nervous system. I'm sure she'll be fine after a few hours.” Makarios took out his wand.

  


“How do you know that?!” Momo shouted at him, making Makarios roll his eyes.

  


“Because Theory and Basic Principles of Blood Magic is taught in Hogwarts after my father revised the curriculum.” Makarios drawled, swishing his wand as he chanted, “Diffindo.”

  


A small cut appeared on Makarios' right palm and he drenched Anemone's remaining gun with his blood as he continued, “Now, normally I wouldn't bother with explaining or talking this much. Personally, I find socializing a chore. But I also inherited by my father's penchant for the dramatics and I do adore teaching about things that interest me. So I shall demonstrate to you mindless sheep what true power is like.”

  


“You wanted to be a summoner, Anemone?” Makarios' lips curved into an amused smirk as he continued, “Then you might enjoy Blood Magic. The more complex spells are actually summoning spells.”

  


Makarios aimed the blood-drenched gun at Momo and chanted with a manic grin, “<<Blood of Peverell, carry my order across the Veil. Blood of Slytherin, summon the guardian of the Chambers from the Veil. Come, Great Basilisk! Return to the mortal realm to grant the orders of your master's heir!>>”

  


Makarios pulled the trigger and the blood all over the gun flew towards the barrel of the gun, creating a giant magic circle in front of the barrel. The magic circle began to spin and they heard music coming from the circle itself. Anemone was the only one who saw Makarios was softly singing along. The magic circle's spins became faster. Soon, it was simply a blur. The music raised into a crescendo before finishing out of nowhere. A 50 feet snake slithered out of the magical circle. Its entire skin was white and glowing but its eyes were pure yellow.

  


Makarios gave a tired smile as he explained, “Do forgive the Basilisk's less than corporal form.”

  


“Basilisk?!” All three girls turned their eyes away from the snake in fear of death. Tsubaki gripped her sword tightly while Momo's stuffed toys covered their eyes in mimicry to their master's dilemma.

  


“My control over Death Magic is not as potent as my mother or sister, I'm afraid.” Makarios gleefully explained, caressing the Basilisk's skin as he continued, “I can only summon the Basilisk for a short period of time and cannot grant it a corporal form truly befitting that of the King of Snakes.”

  


Makarios' lips curved into a manic grin as he continued, “But it is only a matter of time before Remy can. Soon, Salazar Slytherin's Grand Familiar will be reborn!”

  


“For now...” Makarios caressed the Basilisk's forehead affectionately as he whispered, “<< Wait a little longer, precious one.>>”

  


The Basilisk butted its head against Makarios' hand as a reply and Makarios patted it once more before turning to manically grin at the remaining two Magical Girls, “Now then. It's time to end this cliché childish ideology of Magical Girls vs. Evil!”

  


“<<Salazar Slytherin's heir orders you, Great Basilisk! Devour them!>>” Makarios ordered, pointing at the two girls. The Basilisk bore its fangs and lunged at the girls. Tsubaki raised her sword and slashed the incoming Basilisk with her eyes closed. The Basilisk easily evaded the feeble attempt and slithered around Tsubaki, coiling as it awaits the perfect timing to devour the foolish girl.

  


“<<Stop, Mighty King of Serpents. The heir of Slytherin commands you!>>”

  


All four teenagers turned to the new voice. Makarios' eyes widening as he saw his father walking towards them. The Basilisk turned its head to stare at the new Parselmouth, tilting its head as it recognized him underneath the Serpentine glamour, “<<Tom?>>”

  


“<<Yes, my dear. It is me, Tom.>>” Voldemort hissed softly, walking towards the Basilisk. He caressed the Basilisk's skin as he hissed, “<<Do not devour these girls. They are of some use to me still.>>”

  


“<<But your hatchling...>>” The Basilisk turned its head towards Makarios.

  


“<<Yes, my hatchling is still quite impulsive and gets lost in his glee over things he adores.>>” Voldemort hissed as he glared at Makarios, “<<Harry will not be pleased to learn you have accessed your Death Magic in such an open space.>>”

  


Makarios pursed his lips and mumbled, “<<Forgive me, Father. My emotions have gotten the best of me.>>”

  


“Take these Magical Girls to the holding cells like the rest of them.” Voldemort ordered his Death Eaters who had been standing in attention behind him the entire time.

  


“Yes, My Lord!” The Death Eaters bowed and walked towards the girls, grabbing them roughly.

  


“Better not make a fuse, little girl.” Rabastian stated as he grabbed Tsubaki's arm, “Your base has fallen and your comrades are either dead or captured. Trust me, you do not want to join the dead.”

  


Tsubaki stared at Anemone and weakly sobbed, “Why?”

  


“I...”

  


“Simply because you are all in the same squad and were given the title of Magical Girl does not magically make you friends, Camellia Red.” Makarios explained in a bored tone, “Only an ignorant fool would believe that people can be friends without making an effort to understand one another.”

  


Tsubaki could only cry harder as a response as she was dragged away.

  


One of the Death Eaters walked towards Anemone but Makarios stepped in between them. Voldemort continued to pet the Basilisk preening under his touch as he ordered, “Leave the purple one.”

  


“As my lord commands.” The Death Eater bowed respectfully at Makarios before turning around, following the rest of the Death Eaters as they dragged the Magical Girls inside the base.

  


“<<It is time for you to rest once more, my dear.>>” Voldemort whispered, rubbing the Basilisk's head affectionately before turning his head to nod at Makarios. Makarios closed his eyes and softly sang a few verses in a language Anemone did not understand.

  


The Basilisk closed its eyes as it began to disappear like glowing dust. Voldemort watched the Basilisk until it had completely disappeared before turning around, walking back to the base without another word.

  


Makarios opened his eyes and stared at where the Basilisk had been silently.

  


“What now?” Anemone asked in an empty voice.

  


“Now you are free.” Makarios replied, returning the gun to Anemone before turning away from Anemone, “I have already asked Mother to talk to Father. He had granted you pardon. Death Eaters will not harm you. You can go anywhere you want.”

  


Anemone watched as Makarios began to walk away before calling out, "Makarios..."

  
Makarios stopped and turned, tilting his head slightly as he saw Anemone trembling as she stared at him with teary eyes, "May I... may I come with you?"

  
Makarios raised an eyebrow and asked, "You want to come with me?"

  
Makarios stepped forward as he reminded her, "The son of the Dark Lord planning to conquer your homeland?"

  
Anemone twitched at the reminder but Makarios pressed on, "The boy who captured you."

  
Anemone whimpered but did not move while Makarios stopped right in front of her, "The boy who destroyed your power of friendship."

  
"You destroyed the lie we created to delude ourselves into thinking we were friends." Anemone weakly retorted.

  
Makarios's lips curved into a sadistic smirk as he asked, "Do you realize what you are doing, Anemone?"

  
Anemone shivered as she heard her name (her disgusting name) on his lips.

  
"You are replacing one lie for another. Replacing that fake power of friendship with this fake power of love." Makarios muttered the last word in a mocking tune. Makarios placed his hands on Anemone's cheeks and gently pushed the girl to look at him as he asked in a mocking tune, "Do you love me, Anemone?"

  
"I-" Her throat dried as she stared at the cold red eyes currently observing her. Tears freely fell from her eyes and her shoulders tremble. She forced a bitter smile on her face as she whispered, "You're all I have left."

  
Anemone dropped her guns and fell on her knees, gripping Makarios' robes as she pleaded pitifully, "Please... please don't throw me away. Please... please let me stay by your side. Please, Makarios, pleasepleasepleaseplease-"

  
Makarios crouched in front of Anemone and placed his point finger by her lips as he whispered, "Ssshhh."

  
Makarios placed his hands on Anemone's cheeks once more and rubbed the tears with his thumbs as he admitted softly, "I do not love you. I might never love you. If you're fine with that and you swear me a loyalty oath, I'll take you with me."

  
Anemone's eyes widened at those words.

  
"Can you live with that, Anemone?" Makarios asked solemnly.

  
Anemone grabbed Makarios's arms and proclaimed hastily, "I, Kazakami Anemone, hereby declare Sirius Makarios Riddle-Gaunt as My Lord and as the Lord of my future descendants until time exist no more. So mote it be."

  


A blinding light covered both of them briefly and Anemone shivered when she saw Makarios' face.

  


No matter how twisted it might be...

  


The smile Makarios gave her was the greatest thing Anemone had ever seen.

  


  


::::::::: Final Result :::::::::

  


“<<Congratulation, Makarios.>>” His father said as he walked towards him. Luna and Remy were with Anemone, preparing for their return to Britain, and his mother... was where ever he was at the moment. Siri had been compiling his notes to give to Barty before returning to Britain. The appearance of his father was a surprise. He had expected the Dark Lord to be busy with planning their next move now that the main base of Magical Japan has been destroyed and many Japanese witches and wizards captured. His father stood next to him, staring at the reports and notes Siri had made during his experiments as he said, “<<Your first Inner Circle member. I'm impressed. Harry had assumed you would kill some animal first.>>”

  


Siri raised an eyebrow as he drawled, “<<What makes Mother think I haven't yet?>>”

  


His father's lips curved into a sadistic smirk as he said, “<<He still assume you would leave evidences behind.>>”

  


“<<How dull.>>” Siri mumbled in a bored tone while his father chuckled.

  


“<<Of course, you should cover your tracks better.>>” His father commented, “<<Nagini was quite proud of your feats.>>”

  


Siri frowned slightly as he mumbled, “<<Of course she would blab to you. It seems I must procure my very own evidence eating familiar as soon as possible.>>”

  


“<<Did you honestly expect she wouldn't?>>” His father asked back before commenting as he stared at the reports, “<<But I am impressed in what you have done. Instead of breaking all of them, you broke only one and even acquired a loyalty oath from her.>>”

  


“<<It was simple. She was the weakest link. Add a bit of compulsion potions in her food, skewer her internal clock and prey on her thoughts and doubts...>>” Siri shrugged before adding, “<<Honestly, I could just as easily pick them one by one and destroy their mind. It would have been easier and less time consuming. Not to mention, I didn't have to talk for so long. Talking to people is such a chore.>>”

  


His father chuckled at Siri's dislike of socializing. He picked a picture of Anemone from the table and asked, “<<Then why do all these? Why not simply break them?>>”

  


“<<Did I not specify I would like to break their so-called power of friendship?>>” Siri asked back, raising an eyebrow as he drawled, “<<Simply breaking into their mind would not have the same effect as the end result we had.>>”

  


“<<Oh?>>” His father turned his head to stare at him and asked, “<<Why do you wish to break it, Makarios? Why abhor this so-called power of friendship?>>”

  


“<<I do not abhor it, Father. I do not hold any strong emotions for such human sentiment.>>” Siri replied, staring at his father, “<<I simply want to break it because I do not believe in it.>>”

  


“<<And what do you believe in, Makarios? What kind of power do you believe in?>>” His father asked seriously.

  


Siri's lips curved into a smile that his father only saw in one person.

  


… Harry...

  


“<<The power of love.>>” Siri replied, “<<I believe in the power of love.>>”

  


“<<Love?>>” His father repeated ludicrously.

  


“<<Is it not the greatest power of all, Father?>>” Siri drawled, grinning when he saw the surprised look on his father's face, “<<Oh, please do get a hold of yourself, Father. What would your lackeys think if they saw you look like that?>>”

  


“<<You believe in such a ridiculous idea!>>” His father sneered.

  


“<<Was it not the power of love that defeated Grindelwald?>>” Siri drawled, “<<Even a fake idea of love was enough to destroy their so-called power of friendship. And it was this power of fake love that earned me a loyal oath. It is truly a fascinating power. If a power based of fake love can do this much damage, what more of the power of true love?>>”

  


Siri's lips curved into an amused smirk as he added, “<<Why, was it not because of the power of love that I have a little sister?>>”

  


Siri grinned as he added, “<<And perhaps... a new sibling in the next ten months?>>”

  


 

**Author's Note:**

> Yup. Totally ending it here. Uh-huh. (=3 _\ \\_ )
> 
> This... is the longest oneshot I have ever written. Damn... like... daaaammnnn...
> 
> I'm so sorry for the sucky action scenes. OTL
> 
> It's up to you guys if you want to think Anemone and Siri do get together in the end. Siri's emotional attachment can easily be described as such:  
> Top Priority: Remy (“She's my sister, what do you expect?”)  
> Secondary Priority:  
> Harry (“Mother is immortal. I will do my best to procure him a new body as soon as possible if it comes to that.”)  
> Voldemort (“Mother will take care of him but I suppose I can help if necessary...”)  
> Luna (“While she is my mother's handmaiden, she is still our secondary mother. I will protect her as much as I can...”)  
> Nagini (“Father will be in a bad mood if anything happens to her...”)  
> Godparents (“I am quite fond of them, I suppose.”)  
> Anemone (“Since she has sworn a loyalty oath to me, it is my duty to protect her as her Lord...”)  
> Lackeys (*sighs* “I suppose I can try...”)
> 
> PS: I specifically didn't name the godfather who enjoyed video games. It could easily be Rodolphus or Sirius... that means Sirius' fate is really up in the air at the moment. Mwuhahahahacoughcoughcough
> 
>  
> 
> **REAL NOTES:**
> 
>  
> 
> Siri's singing – This will actually be part of CaRB so yeeaaahhh... I'm gonna be very secretive about it. If you guys want to know what Siri was actually singing, just pick any slow song in the Nier OST (to be honest, it can either be 'Grandma' or 'Kaine (Salvation)') but be sure to pick the ones with lyrics Emi Evans sings using Nier's made up language (for the record, it's a fusion of English, French, Gaelic and Japanese, if I remember correctly). More information will be revealed as CaRB continues (it's hinted in Chapter 10 and the ending notes of Chapter 10 hold more information)
> 
> Abe no Seimei - one of the most famous (probably most famous) Onmyouji in history. Onmyouji have different abilities but may perhaps be mostly known for their divination and their ability to summon and control shikigami(s).
> 
> Super Hero Time – this is what they call the time in Sunday Morning in Japan where Pretty Cure, Super Sentai, Kamen Rider and some other anime I do not remember air in succession (not sure about the order though... I know Super Sentai is immediately followed by Kamen Rider though...)
> 
> Because I'm trash, the five Magical Girls' names and 'titles' are meaningful (even when they weren't even mentioned in the main story). All flower meanings are based on Japanese Flower Meaning (花言葉) because I am trash:
> 
> Camellia Red - Hinokawa Tsubaki (火ノ川椿 "Flaming River Camellia")  
> all colors of Camellia: modest gentleness, pride  
> Red Camellia: modest greatness, elegance, modest virtue
> 
> Tweedia Blue - Mizunoe Ruri (水ノ江瑠璃 "Water Creek Lapis Lazuli")  
> note: the full Japanese name of Tweedia is 瑠璃唐綿 so I just took the first two kanjis  
> Tweedia: happy love, a heart that believes in
> 
> Canna Yellow - Ikazuchi Kanna (雷カンナ "Thunder Canna")  
> Canna: passion, energetic, timeless, delusion
> 
> Peach Pink - Hashita Momo (土下桃 "Lower Ground Peach")  
> Peach Blossom: I am crazy about you, Peerless/Unequaled, Good Nature
> 
> Anemone Purple - Kazakami Anemone (風上アネモネ "Upper Wind Anemone")  
> all Anemones: momentary love, the pain of love, forsaken  
> Purple Anemone: I believe in you and wait for you
> 
> Sunflowers (ヒマワリ) - the flower Siri gave Anemone  
> My eyes only see you, affection, admiration
> 
> The extra doodle shows Remy in a Magical Girl outfit. Her flower motif is Red Spider Lily. Yes, I know Marguerite is the french term for Daisy flower but yeaaahh. I picked Red Spider Lily simply because it's a common funeral flower in Japan and... eerrr... CaRB spoilers?  
> Finnneeeee... Here's the hanakotoba of Red Spider Lily  
> Red Spider Lily (ヒガンバナ) – Apparently, they're also called Red Magical Lilies and Red Hurricane Lilies.  
> Sad Memory, Reconciliation, Independence, Passion  
> (other meaning: rebirth, I long to see you once more, longing)
> 
> All meanings come from (link is in japanese):  
> [ http://rennai-meigen.com/category/language-of-flowers/ ](http://rennai-meigen.com/category/language-of-flowers/)
> 
> … the meanings of Anemone's name are really not nice... XD


End file.
